Mario & Luigi: Dream World
by IBLEN
Summary: Time after time, King Bowser declares attack on the Mushroom Kingdom with his underling army, and loses. During his last attack on the Mushroom King, he allowed the Magikoopa team to bewitch the Mario bros into a deep slumber. Both Kamek and Kamella send the souls off to the "Dream World" leaving the body lifeless. With that luck, bowser takes over the kingdom and land.


Note: I do not own Mario or any of his characters. I am only using the characters for my story. The ideas are mine, but the characters and locations are not. I do not take ownership for Nintendo's characters. Thank you

During one afternoon, Mario and Luigi received an invitation from princess peach from her faithful companion, toad. Mario opens the envelope, and unfolds the pink sheet

letter. It reads: **"Dear Mario, Thank you for helping the toads out. I am deeply grateful for your assistance. Please, come to the castle for refreshments. - P. Peach"**

Mario closes the letter and looks at Luigi. Luigi nods. Mario does the same and walks pass luigi. Luigi adjustes his hat before falling mario towards Princess Peach's castle.

The two plumbers reaches the castle, and passes the toad guards. "**Another meeting with the princess again." "They always get to eat with her. I am jealous." ****"Hey, Who is that green guy with mario by the way?" **

The toad guard took an quick glance at the two men, walking up the flight of stair with confusing looks on both faces.

**"Um..I don't know the "green one"?**

**"Seriously, he has been traveling with mario and we still don't know his name? Feels like we using them." **

**"Yeahhh.."**

The conversation ended between the two toad guards as the mario brothers reaches the top floor, walking down the hallway to enter another door.

Both of them stop at the sight of princess peach, holding a yellow-black spotted butterfly upon her hand. It was lightly moving its wings against her white gloves while the princess watches it with a lovely smile upon her lips. She noticed the mario brothers and gently sends the butterfly all into the blue skies.

**"Mario! Luigi! Thank you for coming!"** walking with both hands, held infront of her. She smiles at both mario and luigi. **"I made strawberry pie this time with green tea. Come. Let's go to the kitchen." **Princess Peach replies walking pass the brothers as luigi became excited.

**"You hear that mario? Pie!"** spoked with strong excitement for tasting princess peach's strawberry pie. She usually bakes strawberry cake, but decided to change her sense of directions with baking with experiment with new foods. Since her favorite hobbies includes cooking with Toadworth's assistance, of course.

Mario and Luigi follows the princess towards the kitchen, and watches her speak something upon the toad that was cooking dinner for the kingdom guest tonight. The cook smiled and nodded his head. Princess Peach walks over to the counter with an 9inch strawberry and a kettle of hot green tea awaits her.

**"Princess! No!"** Toadworth rushed inside the kitchen, stopping her from caring the pie. **"Huh? Toadworth I can do this much on my own."** she said. **"But such a princess shouldn't do such things. Leave that to the cook."** He bows. **"Why don't we wait for pie on the balcony? I will get someone to bring it to us"** he said, before looking back at the mario brothers.

**"Ahh..Master Mario and Master Luigi.. would you be so kind to bring the pie and tea with you? We will await you guys on the balcony."** He suggested before walking with princess peach out of the kitchen.

**"If you ask me, we basically get draft to do everything."** Luigi said to mario. Mario agrees, silghtly and walks over to pick up the pie until an earthquake happen, causing him to fall in the pie, luigi to fall backwards and the the cook to fall off he stepladder. It was very close as if the earthquake was an attack from outside the castle walls.

Mario lifts his face from the pie, wiping it off before helping luigi on his feet. "**Wha-What was that?"** Luigi said a bit shaken. "**We have to check it out, do we?"** Luigi looks at mario, before mario runs out the kitchen. **"Oh brother"** he complains, following him.


End file.
